


I did it

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Murder, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leigh visits the office to retrieve his phone





	I did it

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first fic on ao3 so it may look messy

Entering the office, Leigh softly shut the door behind him, for he didn't want to alert anybody who might still be in the room. All he needed to do now was retrieve his cell phone, and then he'll disappear.  
Retracing, his steps perfectly, he was led into the nearly empty kitchen. All that prevented perfection was an old table, his phone, and Ross.  
...Ross?  
His friend's heart pounding against his little chest now that they've glared into each other's eyes, frozen in place. It took a while to get used to seeing each other after what felt like years until the air conditioning flicked on.  
"You did it."  
Leigh blinked in surprise, not by how long it took for Ross to say something so bold spoken in the weakest voice, but by how smaller and paler he seemed after the last time they met. All that mourning, moaning and crying must've drained the life and breath out of the poor man. At least now his wide blue eyes complimented this new look.  
He didn't realized how hard he'd been staring at the small body until it quivered in place, as if it was ready to shout.  
"You killed him."  
A shout so pitiful that it'd be mistaken for a mumble. Leigh smirked, trying to contain his laughter. He let out a loud sigh after swallowing down a cackle.  
"You're saying I'm the killer? I'm deeply saddened, Ross. He was my best friend. My partner in crime. I've even arranged his funeral."  
"You killed..."  
Despite Ross raising his voice, the end of his remark was drowned out by the air conditioning. However, Leigh heard, and the tips of his fingers tingled.  
"Yeah, I killed him. I'm the killer. I murdered Arin Hanson."  
Arin eagerly opened the front door for Dan after hearing that familar knock from bony fingers. After a handshake followed by a hug, Dan hopping inside, and the door shutting quickly so that mosquitos don't waltz right in, the duo make way for the kitchen. It almost makes the older man nostalgic seeing those tiny picture frames of friends and a happy couple scattered throughout the narrow space, the faint smell of cat food that always lingers from the pantry brushing up beneath his nostrils. He hates the feeling.  
As Arin washes his hands on the sink, Dan stares at his back. His heart aches. Aches for wanting to stay like this forever; aches for this house and for this kitchen. His heart aches for Arin.  
Walking up behind Arin, Dan gently rubs his shoulder blades. A hand around the shoulder wasn't an unusual gesture between best friends, but Dan didn't plan to act all buddy buddy. No longer able to contain his lust, he used the spine to navigate his palm downwards. Warming up to his friend's heaving sides, he lightly tugged on his waist, yearning to feel tight skin beneath that dark shirt.  
A small gasp snapped Dan back into reality. He had kissed Arin on the neck, so they questioned where they want to go with this with their eyes. Leaning in a little closer, Dan gently put his forehead on the younger man's shoulder and proceeded to trace his hand through his back. With a sigh, Arin turns his body, causing the dazed Dan to accidentally pull their faces closer. They didn't kiss on the lips, but rather on their cheeks and near the jawlines, down their necks. Dan didn't wait for a signal of approval to emerge his hand into Arin's shirt. How tight his skin was and where was just as Dan thought, and he fought the urge to tear off clothes and feel more.  
Arin was a serious and diligent man outside of work. Miles away from his two jobs, one more professional and reliable compared to the other, he lived normally with his wife in their own house, and his personality and views were never as silly as he tricks oblivious Dan into believing. Dan, however, was thought to be the opposite of that. Most of his friends would say that he's just as fun and loving outside as he is in the office. But every once in a while, he'll pull up in a truck when he's feeling ill. After he asks to leave early, the sputtering and coughing of the old truck starting up makes everyone wince, and the office isn't even close to the parking lot.  
Arin was hesitant to let Dan take control since he noticed that he pulled up to his house in a familiar truck, but as he was turned around and pushed against the sink, all of his worries were knocked out of him. His shorts were pulled down slightly, but his anus was already slathered in spit. He told him to go slow, but Dan itched with anticipation to just ram it in. Despite each other's parts being coated in the same saliva, Arin felt a different substance prick him. Dan's smaller head was already leaking precum, which pushed away the spit and practically lept into the asshole in front of it. Arin huffed, thoroughly please as the older man behind him began moving. As much as he joked about this at work, it's now real, and he couldn't be anymore happier.  
While this felt like it was as if life was now complete for the bigger man, Dan was quite the opposite. This isn't enough, he thought, this doesn't feel as good as I had hoped it would be. Don't get him wrong, for he shuddered in pleasure from the feeling his dick gave out, but his heart yearns for more. If skin and territory only his cock can cross isn't enough, then there's no other choice but to go deeper. It was a risky plan, digging deeper into the other man, but he couldn't wait any longer.  
He tapped his crotch impatiently and faster into the other man. More and more pleasure riled up inside them until their legs nearly shook. Dan, unable hold in all his lust anymore, reached his arm out behind him and grabbed onto something long and cold.  
"D-Dan... Leigh!"  
As Arin's squeals and moans got louder, Dan got more impatient. He won't let this overwhelming pleasure and sound drown out his mind, sculpted for this very day to craft the perfect plan. Dan raised his fist high, and, waiting until he could feel when Arin was just about to scream his name once more in immense delight, he struck down.  
Exciting sounds were replaced with a rip, a yelp, and a spurt. Arin quivered slightly in place, his eyes rolled up to the back of his head, and his dick still oozing cum. They stayed in the same position for what felt like forever, as if time stopped.  
Finally, Arin went limp above the sink.  
Leigh slowly pulled out after catching his breath and letting go of the object he stabbed into the back of his old friend. It was a sight to behold, his own cum leaking out of the man he loved so dearly. He became overjoyed once he realized that the man won't move. He could do whatever he needed to do to his old friend now without the corpse wasting its breath on anything that he doesn't have to hear all the time. After stripping the body of its clothes, Leigh heaved it over his back and hobbled into the bedroom.  
Leigh threw the corpse onto its bed. He yanked out the ugly handle that jutted out of it and then examined the bright red color that stained silver. Sucking on the tip and moving closer to the body, he used his free hand to find the perfect spot to cut into. Once the tip was clean, Leigh pressed it down right above the corpse's belly button, marveling at the pool of crimson that formed above the hole and staining the sharp object once again. He cut downwards towards the bladder, paused, then cut upwards towards the collar bones. He wanted to save the man's vocal cords, tug them out later, for his head would be at good use soon. But for now, Leigh focused on peeling open the skin. Just past the muscles and the fat, glittering organs took his breath away. All the blood from the corpse drained from the wound on its back and seeped into the bed sheets it lay upon, so the body was like a soup without the juice, but Leith looked at it like a Thanksgiving feast or a roasted pig served on a platter.  
But right now, despite being in the kitchen, the sight of Ross made Leigh lose his appetite.  
"Yeah, I stabbed Arin Hanson with the missing knife, ate his guts and drunk his blood, then fucked his mouth -- still strangely moist -- and used his throat as a fleshlight. Yes, I broiled his meat and roasted his fat, ate his chewy cheeks too, all four of them. I wore his hair and drained balls as good luck charms, if you remember the strange little objects on my necklace and in my wallet at the funeral. But there was no way you'd know what they were, considering that Arin's body was nowhere to be found. Why, I hauled him into my truck after I chopped him up and stuck his limbs in garbage bags. My tires are erased of its prints so they didn't leave tracks as Suzanne came back to find her home littered with blood and cum. Her theory of the killer planning his murder out from the very start just so happened to be true. I rented a new room, far, far away from here before visiting Arin for the last time. Without my job, I'd have a good reason to move and fast, especially when I'm creaky old."  
Leigh has been slowly stepping towards Ross as he spoke. There were no weapons in the kitchen in sight, not even forks or knives. There were bottles, but they were locked up above the counter for the night. The closer he got, the louder he could hear Ross' heart.  
Suddenly, the air conditioning turned off, and then Ross swung upwards at Leigh's face. Leigh dodged, and then he swung, but then Ross also dodged. This is going to be the least exhilarating fist fight I've ever joined in, Leigh thought, and it was. Swing dodge swing dodge was way funnier when seen in a video game, but when it was up against the weakest boy he knew, it was really depressing. Unexpectedly, Ross managed to land a few punches across his face, which knocked a little bit of sense into him. Finally, as if the moment would never come, he grabbed the frail man by the wrist and then pushed him backwards, sending him almost flying into the refrigerator. He staggered, nearly tripping into the kitchen. Leigh followed him, ready to hold the man down and knock the teeth out of his mouth.  
Drawers open as Ross struggled to grasp something to support him to stand up. Once he stood on both legs, he panicked wildly as he saw Leigh's face literally inches away from his. Ross quickly reached into a random drawer, and swiftly swung something into the older man's stomach. Leigh froze, but Ross' frantic shivering caused him to bounce off his body and topple down.  
Ross' heart skips a beat as he looks down at the man curling up on the floor, and at the blood that trickled down a small kitchen knife and onto his fingers. He dropped it and took a step back.  
When Leigh didn't speak for a while, Ross steals his phone that rested on the old table and dialed 911. When it started ringing, a voice sounded from under him.  
"Whatever you'll testify, they'll think you're the killer."  
Leigh is smirking.  
"Wherever you run, they'll think you're the killer."  
The phone picks up.  
"You've littered both kitchens with your prints, but I haven't left a single thing. Whatever you do, you'll be the killer."  
Ross takes a deep breath and raises Leigh's phone up to his ear. "Hello? 911," is heard from the device, and yet he can't even squeak. The longer he chooses to remain silent, the further they'll suspect him, but he believes the older man's words. He begins to cry, and at the same time, Leigh laughs. That wasn't the laugh of the Dan he knew. Arin was mingled in with his voice, which caused more dread and despair to well up in his cries. He screamed into the phone.  
"I did it. I'm the killer. I murdered Arin Hanson."


End file.
